i do love you
by moonlight2009
Summary: Harry has a problem and only Draco can fix it.


Ok it might be bad but I don't have a beta and no spell check do be gentle

**bold-talking **_italics-thinking_

Draco slowly walks up the path looking for a lost friend, when he hears someone crying on his friends grave. Draco dashes behind a tree when he see's its harry.

**Charlie I I just don't know what to do anymore I *hiccup* I love him so much but I don't think he loves me what do I do**

**all we do is have sex then he gets dressed and leave without saying anything we used to talk about things but now all he wants to do is fuck me then leave and I don't think I can keep this up**

_Oh my god I had no clue harry loved me I thought it was only me. I can't believe this. What do I do?_ Draco steps out from the tree and walk up to harry but he's crying so hard he didn't hear him till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Draco could feel harry tense under his hand

Harry turns around and is scared because he see's the person behind him is draco, the guy he was just confessing his undying love for. **dr draco how long have you been there**

**long enough to know that you love me**

Harry just stares at him then make a mad dash for the exit but when he got up he used enough force to knock draco over.

Draco just watches harry run away from him and see's he didn't even make it to the gate before he apperated home.

All harry can think of is _Oh my god he knows and he doesn't love me back oh my god oh my god oh my god_ harry falls to the ground new tears falling to the ground

Draco apperates back to harrys home and see's the door is still open and cant see that anyones home and gets scared _what if somthing happened to him what am I going to do _draco rushes in with his wand raised he see's harry just lying on the ground with his eyes closed and not moving

Draco drop his wand and soon follows it to the ground. Crawling forward he keeps reapeating **harry please be ok please please please **draco cradles harrys head then see's harry's eyes flutter open

_**Draco?**_

_**Yes harry **_

harry jumps up

harry can see dracos shocked and a little scared

_**draco what are you doing here?**_

_**I've come to find you we need to talk about it harry **_

Draco moves in on harry and harry backs up into a wall **dra dra draco what a are y you doing**

**Im trying to tell you how I feel about you harry I love you **

**Dr draco this isn't funny stop trying to mess with me**

Draco cups harry face and see's harry just but keeps his hands where they are

**Harry I LOVE YOU I really truly do**

**The then why do you only have sex with me then leave like it meant nothing. why was it before we had sex you would talk with me for hours why? **Harry starts to sob again

**Harry stop crying harry listen to me please just listen to me** harry shakes his head but couldn't because dracos hand was still holding his head still

Draco sighs _fine if he won't listen I'll just show him_ draco leans in and takes harrys lips into a soft kiss and pulls back

_Oh my god he just kissed me _**why did you do that**

**Because harry one it got you to stop crying two do you belive me now**

_I I can't believe him its just to good to be true_

**Draco how can you love me yo never talk to me anymore we never see each other unless your horny and want a quick fuck**

Draco flinches at what harry said** when we kissed and had sex that first time I didn't think it was mutrally that you were just frustrated and needed a partner so when we had sex a few more times it didn't seem like it meant to you as mucha s it did to me and I just couldn't satnd seeing you with other guys I I just couldn't**

Harry stares at draco who now himself is crying **draco are you being serous with me because I don't think I can take you lying to me right now**

**Harry the wayt I feel Its not a lie ** draco leans in agiain and kisses harry but it's a hard, more passionate kiss and harry and feel himself just melt into dracos arms. Draco pulls away **do you belive me now harry**

**Don't stop please don't stop draco **draco leans back in but instead of kissing hary and the lips he starts to suck on harrys neck he hears harry start to moan

_Oh my god this feels so good _harry wraps his arms around draco's neck draco starts to move his way down harrys neck. Then he taste clothing. Draco growls at the offence piece of clothing. **Harry do you like this shirt much. No why? **Draco didn't need to reply as harry sees draco rip his shirt open to reveal his chest

Draco captures one of harrys nipples and harry trows back his head and starts to moan really load and draco growls at the sound loving every moment of it.

**Drac draco I I I don't think I can take to much ****more **the last word was mostly moaned as draco started to grind into harry

Draco made his way back up harrys chest up to his ear and nips it before saying **bed now**

Draco starts to move but feels harry hold him harder and appates them to his room **to long to walk** draco laughs harry just shakes his head. Draco pushes harry to his bed and pushes him down and takes one of harry's nipple into his mouth again

Harry starts to remove dracos cloths but get swated away ** draco these cloths have got to go NOW!**

Draco reaches for his wand but didn't need to because harry used his wandless magic to get rid of them** you know if you keep vanishing my cloths im going to need some new ones soon ** harry chuckles and leans up to suck on dracos ear and say** don't worry draco ill get you some new cloths**

Next thing draco knows hes on the bottom wioth hary on top attacking his nipples. All draco could do in writhing in extasy

Harry starts to make his way down draco's chest licking and biting everywhere he could then he get up and moves draco to the edge of the bed and gets down on him knee's and stares at draco till he looks at him and then lick the tip of his cock

Draco wants to trow his head back but cant takes his eyes aways fromt hose brilliant green eyes and watches harry lick and suck parts of his cock

Harry keeping his eye locked with draco slowly takes draco in his mouth and swrils his touge around the bulding vein and the bottom of dracos cock and starts to pump and suck and lick dracos cock

**Oh my harry this feels so ** draco never go to finishes that sentaces because he made a squiking nosie as harry sliped a finger into dracos arse this time he really did filp his head back in ecsatasy .

Harry could feel draco coming close so he stoped sucking and removed his mouth with a poping sound and he could hear draco whimper at it.

**Don't worry harry ill make you feel better in no time**

Harry sliped another finger into draco and heard him gasped and it made him grin he started to look for that certin spot to stop the pain he knew harry was feeling when he heard draco scream he knew he found it and removed his fingers

**Draco dear do you think you can get the lube **he laughed at he saw draco sramble to get it so harry climbed on the bed took the lube from draco poped the lid sqweezed some on his hand the tossed it aside. Pumped his cock a few to make sure he was cover

**Draco darling lye back **harry took dracos legs and put them on his shoulder and looked at draco and he pushed in he waited for draco to get use to it. Then he saw draco nod and slow pushed out then in

Harry was looking for that spot that would make draco see stars it only took one more trust before draco screamed in pleasure

**Harry please go fast and harder **

Harry did just what draco wanted. They were grunting and moaning together before harry wraped his hand around dracos cock and started to pump his hand in time to his thrusting

**Ha harry im going to cum soon**

**Me me to **

It only took a few more thrusts before draco came with such a forse that he nearly blacked at

Harry came a few seconds after draco with dracos walls squishing his cock he pumped milking for all its worth then colasped on top of draco a caught his breath before he pulled out of draco and rolled over

Harry just looked at draco waiting for him to come back to earth _he looks so sexy like that with his eyes closed andhair all messed up _**draco are you back yet**

**Just give me one more minute that was just just WOW!**

Harry chuckled and pulled draco into him and soon they both were drifting off to sleep

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Harry wakes up and stretches _wow lost night was great_ he looks around and doesn't see draoc anywhere and starts to panic and starts to cry again _I knew it was to good to be true_

Draco comes in with a tray full of food for them and see's harry in a ball crying and drops the tray and runs to harry **harry draling whats wrong are you okay**

All harry does is wraps his arms around draco holding him tightly to himself **I thought you left again and then I thought that it was a dream and it made me so sad I started to cry im sorry**

**Its ok harry iw as just getting you and me breakfast im sorry you thought I left again I never want yo to feel that way again.**

Harry pulls back and looks at draco with nothing but love and adoration in his eys and crushed his lips to dracos again then pulls back **draco if you went to get us breakfast what happened to it?**

Draco thinks for a second** shite sorry harry I droped it when I was you crying in a ball**

**Oh that's ok draco** harry looks past draco to the mess in the doorway** wow draco I didn't know you could cook** draco looked around sheepishly **well actually I got one of my hoiuse elves to make it** harry laughs (giggles) at dracos blush** that's ok babe let go make some breakfast** harry and draco start to get ready but then draco relises something** harry what am I supposed to wear **harry retches into is closest and tosses draco some jeans and a red tee shirt

Draco looks at the tee shirt then back at harry with a quiked eyebrow **whats wrong eith the tee shirt if say because its red im going to turn your skin red **so draco shut his moth and pulled the shirt on

Harry and draco are almost finished getting dress when they hear someone yelling for harry and the nex thing they see is a bushy headed brunette pop her head in the door and sees he face turn run then pop back out ** sorry harry sorry draco me and ron will be down stair take your time** they can hear Hermione the ron he does not want to see why shes red in the face so they head down star a few minutes later to see ron and Hermione on the couch

**Hey mione so like the peep show** harry said laughing as hermiones face turns beet red and ron looks confused as ever draco puts his hands around harrys waist and kisses him on the neck ** Hermione weasley **draco nodes to each **well guys as mione has already guessed me and draco are together now and bfore either of you say anything ive found out draco loves me to so be nice to him** harry gave them a pointed look to make sure they got the hint ron just looked furisous but didn't say anything just shook his head to show he got it mione on the other hand had a few words to say** well hary its about time I could see you two loved each other just took you long enough to realize it**

harry and draco look at her like she's grown two heads** you always were the smart one mione** harry laughed at it draco had a sudden Idea **harry Hermione and ron will you wait for like maybe an hour for me I just had an Idea and Hermione if youd like you can come with to** draco just looked at her pointedly and she knew what he ment and hoped up ** draco I would be very happy to help you with that** she gushed ** wiat why cant I come but mione can** harry huffed

**because harry love it's a surpise for you and if you can it would ruin the surprise** harry looked at him with a huge grin ** ok but hurry back I want to see my surpise**

draco pulled Hermione over and they whisperd together then draco looked up and told them they would be back and apperated away.

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

**Ron what it taking them so long**

**Harry if you don't stop paceing and sit down I will hex you now SIT**

harry plopped down in a chair in a huff when he heard a pop and flew back up until he saw it was only mione

**oh harry your going to love you surprise** mione gushed

**so where is he mione** harry huffed very grumpy

**oh harry don't get your knickers in a bunch draco will be here in a second**

**really** said harry with his goffy grin then he heard another pop and flew back up

**harry can you just wait a few more mintues I need to set up **

**no I want it now ** harry whined and he could see mione roll her eyes and ron trying to hide his laughter

**please harry I really want to make this good**

**fine draco take all the damn time you want ** harry huffed and started to pout and ron could no longer hold his laughter and mione started to laugh

**ok harry first lets get ron and Hermione in here they need to be in their spots first** harry and ron looked at mione with odd looks but she ignore them and grbaed ron and dragged him into the other room when harry heard mione and ron gasp in surprise anddraco shhsing them

**ok harry you can come in now**

harry walked in and stop in the door way with wide eyes **dr draco whats all this**

he looked around and saw flowers everywhere, candle light and a path that led him straight to draco

harry walked hesantly to draco who was beaming at him

**draco whats going **

**Shhhh harry its ok **

**But…**

**No shhh let me talk**

**Ok**

**Harry I love you with all my heart and I will love you forever throught your nightmares draco **saw harry flinch when he said that but continued on **I will love you even if the hole world is aganst you** draco has ron and mione puff up at the implication that they would ever be againt him **harry I will love you if you feel you don't deserve it I will love you through everything and it might be to soon for this** he saw harry final could see where he was going and harry gasped and draco could see tears formingand got worried but went on ** harry will you please do the honner and marry me and make me draco malfoy-potter**

Draco wait in suspence for harry to say somthi9gn but when he just stood there he got up and turned away because he was going to cry he satrtted to leave ** draco wait don't go you just surprised me please look at me **draco shook his head no ** draco look at me I want you to look at me please draco baby** draco turned around with tears streaming down his face he couldn't look at harry but harry made him look at him

**Draco I love with my heart and soul I would love to marry you** he looked at draco then he was on the ground kissing draco the kiss got really heated when they heard some coughing

**Ummm guys could you break it up miones going to burst soon if she cant congratulate you soon **

**RON ** *smack* **owww mione that hurt **

**Good Ronald**

They heard harry and draco laughing and standing next to then when mione started to jump up and down **oh guys congrats really ** then she stoped and get really serious and looked directly at draco **you better let me help set this up draco and you know harrys not going to be any help**

**Geez mione thanks for the great complement**

**Well harry are you ging to want to pick out flowers or grooms men for both of you and organize the colors for them and everything else ** she looked at him and he had a scrunched up face** I dint think so so draco when should we get started **

**Well mione if you don't mind me calling you that could we wait a few days for us to ummm get ready to see people** mione got the hint and blushed scarlet

**No I don't mind you calling me that and yeah sure ummm***blush some more* **you…. Oh draco you haven't gave him the ring yet**

**Oh yeah your right opps sorry harry**

He looked at harry who had wide eyes** so thats what took so long ** draco just nodded and pulled out a box and showed harry the ring

Harry gasped at how beautiful it was he had a emerald and a ruby with a serpent wraped around each stone ** draco how why I hope you didn't pay a lot for this ** draco and mione started to laugh and harry looked at them not very happly ** sorry harry but draco didn't spend a penny on this it's a heir lume he took it took and hour to find it in the room and draco whats with all those thinkgs in that room**

**Oh well its all theheir looms in our family ** he saw miones jaw drop **holy crow seriously ** draco looked around sheepishly ** yeah**

They looked at harry and he lept at draco and gave him a fiery kisses ** draco can I have my ring or are you and mione going to keep talking ** draco laughed ** sorry harry here **he took the ring out and put it on harrys hand and looked up and saw harry crying with a goofy grin ** harry darling why are you crying**

**I finally got my wish I have a family now no offence ron but you guys are more of and adoptive family but now dracos related to me by more then friendship**

**No problem harry just don't let mum here that ** ron laughed

_**FINETE INCATUM**_


End file.
